Like Father, Like Son
by Nymphadora Natsumi
Summary: Harry menemukan kenangan ayahnya di kamar Sirius...
1. Like Father, Like Son

Like Father, Like Son

Timeline : Beberapa tahun setelah Voldie kalah

Rating : T...?

Disclaimer : Punya JK Rowling smua...

* * *

Laki-laki dewasa yang berkacamata itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah bersemangat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam satu botol kecil berisi sesuatu seperti benang perak.

Dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang cukup luas dan menarik benda yang seperti mangkuk dari dalam lemari dan menuang isi botol ke dalamnya.

Tanpa melepas kacamatanya, dia mencelupkan wajahnya ke dalam Pensieve dan segera masuk ke dalam kenangan yang baru saja dia tuang.

Kenangan milik ayahnya, James Potter.

Tadi Harry sedang iseng melihat-lihat isi kamar Sirius dengan harapan mendapatkan foto atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orangtuanya ataupun Marauders. Selama bertahun-tahun sejak lulus dari Hogwarts dia memang sudah berkali-kali mencari-cari di kamar walinya itu, tapi baru kali ini dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat senang.

Dia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil di balik tumpukan jubah-jubah tua Sirius yang sudah berlumut—tersembunyi di celah yang ada di samping tumpukan jubah itu. Di dalam kotak itu berisi beberapa lembar foto para Marauders, kadang dengan ibunya, Lily, di dalamnya. Selain itu ada juga lencana Prefek (sepertinya milik Remus), lencana Ketua Murid dan Kapten Quidditch (tentu saja milik ayahnya, James) dan barang-barang lain milik Sirius dan Peter.

Di dasar kotak, Harry menemukan botol kecil dengan label bertulisan '_Kenangan yang Terindah milik James Potter_'. Pikiran pertama yang melintas di otak Harry ketika menemukan botol berisi kenangan ayahnya itu adalah Pensieve tua milik Dumbledore yang ada di kamarnya.

Baik Aberforth ataupun McGonagall tidak ingin menyimpan Pensieve Dumbledore. Mereka beranggapan Harry-lah yang paling pantas menyimpan milik Dumbledore yang sangat berharga itu beserta simpanan kenangan Dumbledore.

Harry muncul di sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Ruangan yang penuh dengan warna merah dan emas yang sangat ia kenal. Bahkan suasana yang sedang sangat ramai di ruangan itu pun pernah ia alami berkali-kali ketika masih bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dipenuhi murid-murid yang sedang berpesta—dan jika pengamatan Harry tidak salah, mereka baru saja memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch.

Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk menjeblak terbuka. Harry melihat dirinya yang berumur sekitar 16an dengan mata berwarna hazel masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tampang kusut dan kesal, tapi langsung cerah ketika melihat suasana Ruang Rekreasi.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Harry melihat walinya yang masih muda dan sangat tampan, bersama Remus Lupin yang juga sangat muda dan Peter Pettigrew yang tetap bertubuh kecil mendekati ayahnya, tapi di dahului oleh sesuatu yang berwarna merah melesat tepat di depan wajah Harry.

Ternyata itu rambut merah ibunya, Lily. Dia memeluk James dan James langsung mencium bibir Lily. Harry terpaku ditempatnya, bukan karena merasa risih melihat ibu dan ayahnya berciuman, tapi karena dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri yang mengecup Ginny di depan seluruh Gryffindor di tahun keenamnya. Kejadiannya sama persis dengan kejadian yang sedang dia tonton saat ini.

"Well, hebat, setelah ini aku yakin mereka akan jadian," Harry mendengar suara Sirius di belakangnya. Ternyata mereka tidak jadi mendekati James karena didahului Lily.

"James beruntung sekali, mendapat ciuman dari Lily," kata Peter Pettigrew, menatap James dengan agak memuja.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin mencium Lily juga, Peter?" tanya Remus. Peter langsung menggeleng keras. Sirius dan Remus terkekeh. "Lucu juga, padahal sebelumnya mereka cuma bisa mengobrol biasa. Berpegangan tangan saja bagaikan mimpi untuk James."

"Siapa sangka Kapten Quidditch yang seharusnya menjadi Chaser yang mencetak gol paling banyak terkena detensi di hari pertandingan finalnya, dan kemudian kembali dengan kenyataan bahwa asramanya menang, mendapatkan ciuman dari gadis yang dipujanya bertahun-tahun?" kata Sirius lagi.

Sekali lagi Harry terdiam. Kejadian yang persis sama dengan ciuman pertamanya dengan Ginny, walaupun di sini ayahnya berperan sebagai Chaser dan ibunya bukan pemain Quidditch dan ayahnya juga tidak perlu mencari wajah sahabat sekaligus kakak dari gadis yang diciumnya sebelum menarik Lily keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi.

Harry tiba di lantai kamarnya dengan bayangan orangtuanya yang berumur 16 tahun sedang berciuman masih tergambar jelas di otaknya.

"Harry? Kau sedang apa?" Ginny membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar mereka. "Oh, melihat-lihat kenangan Dumbledore?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry singkat, mengecup kening istrinya. "Aku menemukan kenangan yang menarik di kamar Sirius."

"Menarik?" tanya Ginny heran. "Milik siapa?"

"Ayahku."

Ginny tersenyum dan berkata, "tentu saja menarik. Sejak kapan hal yang berhubungan dengan orangtuamu jadi tidak menarik bagimu?"

"Yang satu ini benar-benar menarik," kata Harry sambil nyengir. "Mau lihat?"

Ginny mengangguk. Harry membiarkan perempuan berambut merah itu melihat kenangan ayahnya. Dia sendiri membuka lemari kecil di sudut kamarnya yang dia gunakan untuk menyimpan kenangan-kenangan yang Dumbledore kumpulkan dan kenangan-kenangannya sendiri.

Dia mengambil satu botol yang berbeda dengan botol lainnya. Botol kecil itu tidak bening, melainkan berwarna pink muda. Biarpun berwarna, semua orang masih dapat melihat benang perak yang tergulung di dalam botol itu.

Harry memandang botol itu dan tersenyum.

"Wow," suara Ginny menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

Pria berkacamata itu berbalik. "Bagaimana?" katanya sambil tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Wow," ulang Ginny. "Kau dan ayahmu benar-benar mirip. Bahkan istri kalian sama-sama berwarna merah dan kalian sama-sama pertama kali mencium istri kalian ketika bersekolah dan di depan orang banyak."

"Bukan itu saja," ujar Harry, terkekeh dan memperlihatkan botol berwarna pink muda itu. "Tebak apa ini."

Ginny mengambil botol itu dari tangan Harry, memperhatikannya sambil mengernyit. "Aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku tahu ini kenangan, tapi memangnya bisa mengetahui isinya jika tidak menggunakan Pensieve?"

"Setahuku tidak. Tapi mungkin kau bisa menebaknya," kata Harry sambil merangkul istrinya. "Itu kenangan pertama yang kukeluarkan ketika tahu cara mengeluarkan kenangan."

"Hmm," Ginny terus menatap botol itu, kemudian senyum terlukis di wajahnya. "Jangan-jangan, tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, dan tahun keenamku di Hogwarts," gumam Harry.

"Ketika Harry Potter yang didetensi oleh Professor Snape dan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan Quidditch yang sangat penting, padahal pertandingan itu menentukan apakah Gryffindor akan mendapatkan Piala Asrama atau tidak?" tanya Ginny. Harry mengangguk.

"Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak menyimpan kenangan waktu aku sedang menyalin catatan kenakalan ayahku," kata Harry. "Aku menyimpan kenangan yang terindah yang kualami di sepanjang hidupku."

Ginny mengedikkan kepalanya. "Oh, kemenangan Gryffindor yang bertanding tanpa Kapten?"

"Bukan itu," kata Harry sebal. "Kemenangan itu masih membuatku menyesal sampai sekarang," Ginny terkikik dan Harry membelai rambut merahnya dengan sayang. "Aku menyimpan ciuman pertama kita."

Ginny tersenyum manis. "Like father, like son," gumamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ginny, kau belum menyiapkan makan malam? Aku sudah lapar dan—"

"Merlin, aku lupa!" kata Ginny histeris. Harry langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu kamar, mengira Ginny lupa mematikan kompor atau apa sementara Kreacher sedang ia tugaskan di The Burrow untuk membantu Mrs Weasley yang sudah cukup tua. "Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Ginny heran.

Harry balas menatap Ginny dengan heran. "Loh, bukannya kau lupa mematikan kompor?"

"Ngaco," Ginny mendengus tertawa. "Aku tidak seceroboh itu, tahu. Aku lupa kalau aku sudah memasak sup. Pasti supnya sudah dingin sekarang."

Sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, Harry menyimpan kembali kenangannya yang berharga ke tempat asalnya. Kemudian dia merangkul Ginny dan mengajaknya turun ke ruang makan.

"Oh iya, Ginny," katanya setelah menghabiskan dua mangkuk besar sup bawangnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita."

Ginny menatap Harry. "Harry, kita kan belum tahu dia laki-laki atau—"

"Laki-laki. Aku yakin 100," kata Harry yakin. "Namanya James."

"James?"

"Iya, James Sirius."

"Nama yang bagus," kata Ginny. "Apa kau juga berharap anak itu mendapatkan pengalaman yang sama denganmu dan ayahmu?"

Harry mengangguk. Ginny tertawa dan mulai membereskan piring-piring dari atas meja makan.

* * *

Hihihi, fanfic ini selese dalam satu jam. tiba-tiba aja ngalir di kepala idenya. ;D ;D

Tapi... kenapa endingnya maksa gitu?? Pas udah mendekati ending, tiba-tiba buntu, ga tau mesti nutup nih fanfic kayak gimana. :-X

Komen n kritik pliz... maap kalo ga jelazz endingnya...


	2. James' Lucky DetentionSide Story

James' Lucky Detention

Timeline : Marauders' Era

Rating : T

Pairing : JamesxLily

Related Fanfic : Like Father, Like Son

Disclaimer : dengan menyesal, saiia mengetik : semuanya milik JK Rowling.. Kecuali ide critanya..

* * *

James menorehkan Pena Bulunya di atas perkamen dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Professor Slughorn memberinya detensi di hari yang sangat penting ini?

Hari ini adalah pertandingan final Quidditch, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Ini juga adalah pertandingan final pertama James sebagai kapten. Selain itu, dia Chaser andalan Gryffindor, yang biasanya mencetak paling banyak gol. Apalagi lawannya adalah Slytherin.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, anak-anak Slytherin tidak pernah tidak bermain curang dalam satu pertandingan pun. Bagaimana nasib tim Quidditch Gryffindor tahun ini? Bagaimana dengan piala Quidditch yang telah dipegang Gryffindor selama beberapa tahun berkat James?

Rekan-rekan setim Quidditchnya sedang berjuang di atas sapu bermeter-meter di atas tanah di luar sana, teman-teman seasramanya sedang bersorak-sorak menyemangati tim Quidditch asrama mereka sambil sesekali saling melontarkan ejekan dengan para Slytherin, si komentator sedang mengomentari hal-hal tak penting, para guru sedang bertepuk tangan setiap kali ada yang mencetak gol… sementara itu James sedang mencatat ulang daftar masalah milik Filch yang sudah rusak, kata perkata, tanpa sihir, di dalam kantor Filch yang suram.

James tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan sihir demi mempercepat pekerjaannya biarpun pada akhirnya hukumannya akan bertambah asalkan dia bisa menonton setidaknya seperempat dari pertandingan Quidditch yang sangat seru itu. Tapi tongkat sihirnya di sita. Ternyata si Sluggie itu telah mengenal perilaku James dengan sangat baik. Filch juga, alih-alih mengawasinya sendiri, dia hanya menempatkan kucing kesayangannya, Mrs Norris, di depan James sementara dia berkeliling kastil, berharap ada yang bisa dia detensi.

Detik demi detik berlalu, James telah menghabiskan dua setengah jamnya yang berharga di kantor yang bau debu itu. Pekerjaannya telah selesai sekitar tiga perempatnya. Cukup cepat, bagi seorang James yang biasanya lebih memilih untuk menjebak Mrs Norris dan mencari sesuatu yang menarik di tempat Filch menyimpan barang-barang sitaannya.

Rasanya membosankan sekali, mencatat nama demi nama dan masalah demi masalah dari orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Siapa itu Mark Brown? Siapa lagi itu Franky O-lala? (Namanya sulit dibaca dan James memilih mengubah namanya. Siapa yang akan sadar kalau dia mengubah sedikit catatan-catatan tak penting itu?)

James sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Filch. Untuk apa dia menyimpan daftar masalah dari murid-murid yang mungkin sudah seumuran dengan kakek James? Pemuda berkacamata itu yakin sekali Filch pun sudah tidak mengenal mereka lagi.

Nama terakhir yang James salin adalah milik Zacharias Frost. Tepat saat dia menyimpan Pena Bulunya, Filch masuk ke kantornya.

"Professor Slughorn menyuruhmu kembali ke asramamu," katanya dengan nada datar. "Jangan menyelinap dan langsung ke asramamu, katanya."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, James langsung melesat menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. "Oh, halo nak, mau mendengarkan lagu baruku?" tanya penghuni lukisan itu ramah.

"Cockroach Cluster," kata James langsung, membuat Nyonya Gemuk kesal dan mengayun terbuka dengan enggan. James sendiri deg-degan ketika lukisan itu terbuka. '_Bagaimana hasilnya? Bagaimana hasilnya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Disisi lain dia terus mengutuki Slughorn karena memberinya detensi di hari pentingnya.

Pertanyaannya segera terjawab. Dan hasilnya sangat membuatnya senang. Tanpa perlu bertanya, dia tahu hasilnya. Para penghuni asrama Gryffindor sedang mengadakan pesta, dan di saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu tema yang dapat di jadikan pesta, yaitu, Kemenangan Tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

Dia baru saja akan berjalan mendekati sahabat-sahabatnya ketika dia melihat seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya. Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat sangat senang dan langsung memeluk James.

James yang tidak pernah menyangka Lily akan lebih dulu memeluknya sempat mematung selama sedetik, setelah itu dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan ide itu, dan sempat menyesalinya karena dia tidak mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana pun, dia berada di satu ruangan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Saat dia sadar, dia telah mengecup bibir Lily.

Dia mengira Lily akan menamparnya, atau bahkan menggunakan "Avada Kedavra" kepadanya, tapi yang didapatnya adalah senyum manis dari gadis bermata hijau itu.

Lily tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merah, dibalas dengan cengiran setengah senang setengah tak percaya dari James. Sesaat kemudian kedua Gryffindor itu sudah keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau malah tersenyum padaku," kata James sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau berharap kutampar?" Tanya Lily tanpa berani menatap James.

James tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja tidak," kata pemuda itu. "Akhirnya kau ngaku juga kan, kalau kau memang suka padaku. Aku harus berterimakasih kepada Sluggie-Horn, berkat dia aku bisa menciummu."

Terkejut, Lily langsung melepaskan tangannya yang daritadi dia biarkan berada dalam genggaman tangan James. "Siapa yang suka padamu? Jangan bermimpi, Potter!"

"Sudahlah, ngaku saja. Tidak perlu malu-malu kok," James nyengir lebar.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak menyukaimu, Badut Quidditch Gryffindor!" bentak Lily keras kepala.

James terkekeh. "Kalau tidak menyukaiku, kenapa tadi kau diam saja waktu kucium?"

"I—itu—" wajah Lily merah padam. "Itu karena—karena—oke, aku memang sedikit menyukaimu! Puas?"

"Sudah kuduga," kata James senang, mengabaikan Lily yang masih terus berkata "Cuma sedikit!". "Kalau begitu besok aku akan mengumumkan kalau kita sudah jadian."

"Kau lakukan itu dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu denganku lagi!" ancam Lily.

James mengacak rambutnya. "Wah, susah juga ya. Kalau kuberitahu Sirius, Remus dan Peter boleh kan?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih?" bentak gadis berambut merah itu. "Kapan aku pernah setuju untuk jadi pacarmu, kepala Quaffle?" bentaknya lagi. Tenggorokannya kini terasa sakit karena terlalu sering berteriak. Dia bingung sekali kenapa koridor entah-lantai-berapa itu sangat sepi malam ini. Tidak ada guru, tidak ada Prefek atau Kepala Murid, hanya ada dia dan laki-laki yang selalu diam-diam dia perhatikan.

Lily merasa bodoh karena sudah bersusah payah membentak James, karena pemuda itu hanya mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum lebar, sama sekali tidak menanggapi semprotan Lily.

"Se—sesukamulah! Asal jangan sampai seisi Hogwarts tahu tentang—" suara Lily tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Tentang—tentang Kau-Tahu-Apa!"

"Aye-aye, sir," James terkekeh dan kembali menggenggam tangan Lily. "Aku cuma ingin dengar kata ini darimu. Kau suka padaku?" tanyanya langsung, setengah menggoda Lily yang mematung.

Lily tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus jujur atau tidak, sementara itu senyum James yang menurut Lily menyebalkan itu semakin lebar. "C—cari tahu sendiri!" akhirnya kalimat itu yang Lily pilih. "Apa?!" geramnya ketika James menatapnya tepat di matanya.

"Tidak," ujar James pelan. "Kau menyuruhku mencari tahu sendiri kan? Makanya sekarang aku lagi mencarinya. Kau sembunyikan dimana sih jawabannya?"

Mau tidak mau, Lily mendengus geli. _Sudahlah, _batinnya. _Sudah sampai disini, untuk apa lagi aku berbohong?_

"James," yang dipanggil tersentak. Memanggilnya Potter saja sangat jarang, sekarang Lily memanggilnya James. "Aku menyukaimu."

FiN

* * *

Hi..hi..hi..

Natsumi kembali dengan fanfic baru

Sekali lagi, aku mentok di bagian akhir. Seharusnya fanficnya ga sepanjang ini, tapi karena sifat Lily yang keras kepala membuatku bingung mau ngakhirin fanfic ini kayak gimana, jadinya seperti ini deh..

Komen n kritiknya ditunggu


End file.
